Toute une journée, seul
by Blihioma
Summary: Un matin Grimmjow se réveille seul dans le lit. Son petit ami a été appelé à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait pris un congé. Grimmjow ne peut qu'attendre son retour.


**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo possède Bleach et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Manga

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

 **Evénement :** Lot Os de la Tombola

Je m'occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l'ordre des formulaires envoyés. On démarre avec **_Angelyoru_** qui a gagné un petit lot de 500 mots et qui souhaitait donc un texte sur la solitude. J'espère que ça te plaît ^^

Cet Os est dédicacé à _**Lilisu**_ , en espérant que tu aimeras toi-aussi !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Toute une journée, seul**_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Grimmjow daigna enfin se réveiller. Sa main tâtonna la place à ses côtés dans le lit, mais il ne trouva aucun corps chaleureux à serrer dans ses bras. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, le bleuté leva la tête à la recherche de son petit ami. Il vit ses habits soigneusement pliés sur une chaise et il soupira en comprenant que le rouquin qu'il aimait malmener le soir, sous les draps, n'était plus dans leur appartement. Dans un bâillement sonore et exagéré, il quitta le lit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller.

Ce fut donc nu comme au premier jour qu'il rejoignit la cuisine. L'appartement lui semblait une fois de plus vide et froid, comme à chaque fois qu'Ichigo ne s'y trouvait pas. Douze ans déjà que son rouquin préféré avait vaincu l'ennemi et qu'il vivait tranquillement dans le monde des humains. Onze ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'il avait reçu un Gigai et qu'ils habitaient dans cet appartement. Sept ans qu'Ichigo travaillait comme infirmier à l'hôpital général de Karakura. Et c'était sûrement à cause de son travail qu'il n'était pas là alors qu'il était en congé. Justement, il attrapa la note manuscrite sur le frigo :

 **« Orihime a besoin d'aide à l'hôpital, je serais rentré dans l'après-midi »**

A traduire : _« je serais coincé là-bas jusqu'à ce soir »_ en réalité. Grimmjow froissa le papier dans sa main et le jeta rageusement dans la poubelle : il s'agissait de leurs premiers congés communs depuis sept mois ! Et cette… Cette pute osait lui voler son copain ?! Elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule la bâtarde rousse ?!

Le bleuté jura un peu plus avant de prendre son déjeuner – il était trop tard pour un petit-déjeuner – dans la cuisine. Seul le bruit de ses couverts retentissaient dans l'appartement et Grimmjow se sentit soudain délaissé : il avait prévu de passer la journée dans le lit avec son amant, mais maintenant il allait devoir finir sa journée devant la télé. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, sinon cela aurait été pour retrouver Ichigo à son travail et l'embêter. Mais il n'était pas gamin à ce point. Il se demanda si le rouquin ressentait la même chose quand il passait ses vacances seul…

La vaisselle se retrouva dans l'évier et l'ex-Arrancar s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé du salon. Il fixa un moment le plafond et silence lui beugla une nouvelle fois dans les oreilles. Sans son petit Ichi, l'appartement manquait vraiment de vie… Et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Son premier réflexe, s'abrutir devant la télé s'était envolée et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Inutile d'appeler ses potes, ils étaient sûrement occupés. C'était lui après tout qui les avait prévenus qu'il passerait sa journée avec son chéri. Les heures défilèrent dans le silence et la solitude. L'idée d'aller ramasser un chat abandonné et de le nommer Pantera, lui traversa même l'esprit, quand un bruit de clé se fit entendre :

« Grimmjow, je suis rentré. » Souffla Ichigo en ouvrant la porte.

Aussitôt la panthère bleue sauta sur ses jambes pour aller saluer son amant. Il n'avait pas aimé cette après-midi en solitaire.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé même si ce n'est pas bien long. C'est petit, c'est mignon avec une pointe d'humour et deux grossièretés ! Un Drabble bien dosé si je puis dire XD Je vous dis à la revoyure !


End file.
